


Is this a face you can learn to love

by shipping_galore



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Complete, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Cordelia chase has died yet there is someone there to welcome her to the afterlife
Relationships: Coyle (cordy /Doyle)
Kudos: 7





	Is this a face you can learn to love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: just a little something I thought of while watching Angel today some dialogue is taken from season 5 of Angel episode ‘You’re Welcome’ if you have not seen Angel season 5 please press the back button now 
> 
> SG: also im sorry to all who are waiting for more on beautifully broken im working on it yet also struggling with it as i know how to end it i just cant figure out how to get there. 
> 
> I've Also become more interested in writing one shots then working on chapter stories but i have not abandon Beautifully broken   
> P.S this is also my first story of 2020

Started it on the 5th /1/20

 **Title** : Is this a face you can learn to love 

**Author** : Shipping_galore 

**Pairings** : Coyle (Cordy and Doyle) mention or Cangel (NOT A FAN OF THIS PAIRING)

 **Genre** : Spiritual 

**Warning** : none 

**Rating** : GA

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Angel 

**Intro** : Cordy passes on and meets Doyle in the afterlife 

* * *

Cordy had just shared one final kiss with her love Angel setting him back on the path of good and showing him the true faces of evil the Circle of the Black Thorn. She watches him go answer the phone she knew who was on the end of that call and smiled before saying “Your Welcome.”

Angel answered the phone.

* * *

Doctor: is this Angel.

Angel: Yes 

The vampire listened to what the doctor was saying but what he had to say did not make sense to the vampire.

Angel: no that can’t be she is right…

Angel turned around but Cordy was not there he turned back to face his desk and asked the painful question 

Angel: When did she die

After listening for a few minuets he thanked the Doctor and hung up 

* * *

******Afterlife******

Cordy ascended to the afterlife and when she stepped foot on the after-plain she sensed someone watching her. The woman’s eyes lit up and she smiled when a man stepped out, he had black hair and blue eyes, the man was her friend and would have been lover. If he had not sacrificed himself to save a group of half-breed demons from pure-blood demons that wanted to kill any demon with human blood. 

“Hello Princess” he greets her in his Irish accent.

Cordy beams and chuckles as tears gather in her eyes, he stands there smiling and opens his arms, the woman smiles and runs into his arms the pair laugh with joy as he picks her up and spins her around. He sets her back on her feet and the pair hug for the longest time. After some time they pull back looking at each other.

“It’s time we are here together now and forever so Cordy I need to know some thing … he trailed off.

Cordy’s eyes widened when he transforms into his demon face.

“…Is this a face you can learn to love?” he asked. 

Cordy stood there for a bit just getting a real good look at this face she did not get much of a real good look before he died, so she was taking her time now tracing his spikes with a finger,

“I still can’t believe you thought this would bother me” she tells him.

She kissed the tips of her index and middle fingers before placing them on his own lips, while smiling sheepishly at him.

“I’m sorry I just don’t know what way would have been safe” 

Doyle smiled and transformed back to his human form yet before he could say anything Cordy cupped his face and kissed him after getting over the shock, he kissed her back and pulled her close just like had always wanted to after a while they pulled back.

“Show me, again?” she asked.

He transformed back into his demon face and was surprised to see a smile on Cordy’s face. 

“To answer your question yes this is a face I can learn to love” she says while mimicking cupping his face but not actually touching the spikes.

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 5th /1/20

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I am extremely grateful to ALL who left kudos or book marked my stories and I thank the many who have clicked my stories an for those rare few who have left good comments so to those I thank you for the many, many, many hits Kudos and book marks However……… ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,
> 
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question ( A03 really need to at a PM section so readers can ask questions about the story they have read ) or Run idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I have WAY to many idea’s myself to really add others idea's in my stories but IF i run out of idea's i will ask (that is when I’m writing chapter Stories 
> 
> I’m suggesting to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment will be Deleted.
> 
> I'm here to write manly for myself. Sure, you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like 
> 
> I know that’s hash but I’ve kind of had it with readers for me I want to hear what you think about MY Stories not have it nit picked about spelling or grammar or how I portrayed the Characters because they don’t think that the Characters would have acted like how I’ve written them that why its call OOC I only EVER write OOC and AU or what if. IF I wanted to stay within cannon, I wouldn’t write at all and just watch the shows they are based off (this is all to do with my FANfic stories. Not my OW/ OS (Original work/Original stories).
> 
> Also the nit-picking about spelling or grammar also applies to my OS


End file.
